Howard Ford Beauregard III
Harrison Beauregard, better known as Howard Ford Beauregard III, is the founder of King Falls and current ebook author. He was first introduced in King of King Falls, and quickly came to be an enemy of the Sammy and Ben Show and King Falls AM. Backstory Beauregard, at the time known as Harrison, was the only son of Abraham Baxter Beauregard and Sally Ford. He was born in 1823 in Connecticut, Illinois to rich parents of a land owning business. His household was strict, and he was expected to continue his parents business, despite his wishes. He was also expected to marry rich, potentially in the family, after returning from university. Despite these expectations, he was in a relationship with a woman named Lisbeth Hawks, who he wrote to while in college and later eloped with, in 1844. His parents were upset with this, and Harrison was cut from his family's fortune, so Harrison and Lisbeth traveled west to California. They are believed to have stayed in San Francisco for a time, where Harrison became a fur trader. In 1847, Harrison's twin children, Howard I and Sally May were born, and the family moved north. They established a small town around a trading post in Hatchenhaw Indian territory, naming it King Falls. Beauregard began establishing a fortune of his own as the town grew, and owned most of the businesses the town had to offer. Eventually, against the advice of the Hatchenhaw people in the area, Beauregard developed into Perdition Wood. In 1868, there was an accident in the woods, and Howard I and Sally May were both injured. A Hatchenhaw medicine man seemingly came to help them eventually, but Howard had already died and Sally was dying. The healer chanted and a chasm opened up, spilling black light into the woods. Sally died too, and the three of them, Howard, Sally, and Harrison, were engulfed in a black liquid pooring from Howard's eyes. The Hatchenhaw people say that he's cursed to live for eternity, likely on purpose by the medicine man as payback for the massacres carried out against their people. After the burial of their children, Lisbeth took her own life, leaving Harrison on his own. At some point later, Harrison took on the name of his son, and again switched to Howard II, Harrison's supposed grandson, some time before the 1920s. In 1927, under the name Howard II, Beauregard hired a Gazette reporter to write about his family's story, although he got angry when the biographer began to put together missing pieces of his history and ask questions, eventually firing him and sending him on his way in the middle of the night. He changed his name again, now his own great-grandson, Howard III, before the late 1940s, still being the title he uses today. Later, he tried to put out his story again, in 1947. Beauregard commissioned Patrick Smith, another biographer, to write about his family. Smith interviewed Beauregard, although similar circumstances hit and HFB3 decided to fire him too, but not before Smith was able to record notes about the curse that Beauregard was supposedly living with. Finally, at some point in the 2010s, Beauregard wrote an autobiography himself, titled King of King Falls. In it, he details the history and paranormal events in King Falls to his own liking, and it became a best seller, much to many townsfolks chagrin. Appearances Trivia * In KFC3, Beauregard (as HFB2) explains in a recording as to why he named the town King Falls. He wanted to establish that the town he had created from nothing was fit for a king, and after his arduous journey, he could be considered that king. Gallery Category:Characters